


Cesare and Lucrezia:  Kisses Don't Lie

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Alfonso...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cesare and Lucrezia:  Kisses Don't Lie




End file.
